


wrapped around your finger

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, also ashton joins later, and, bc the first part is just about them in high school, coming in the second part, there's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when he’s about to give up and call it a night he spots a small rock on the grass and he decides it’d be a great idea to throw it at Michael’s window at midnight. Isn’t throwing rocks at someone’s window at midnight just a brilliant idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalie).



> So this one (shockingly enough) is for Kalie. she loves wrapped around your finger and this one shot is inspired by it. It's a two part thing, the first one is what happened in high school, pre-band, and then the second part will be about what happened after that, after they became successful.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Luke is not a violent or loud person, he’s naturally quiet and calm. He’s the kind of person that likes to always get along with everyone and make sure everyone is constantly happy and content. Every morning Luke would walk into school, perfectly pleased with himself while his music is playing loudly in his ears and every morning Michael Clifford, the guy who made it his life mission to drive Luke insane, pulls his earphone out, just like that.

Unfortunately for Luke, he made friends with Michael’s best friend, Calum, and for some reason Michael just can’t stand Luke. So he decided that if he has to have Luke around all the time, he’s gonna use that time to pick on Luke and annoy him until he finally leaves.

Or at least that’s what it feels like to Luke.

So at seven fifty six, right on time, his earphones is being ripped out of his ear, followed by an obnoxious laughter that makes Luke want to scream and maybe punch a wall.

“Hey, Luke,” Calum says with an apologetic smile as he starts walking with Luke while Michael lingers behind, probably planning the next stunt he’s gonna pull on Luke.

“Good morning, Calum,” Luke smiles back and pulls out the other earphone, unplugging them from his phone and shoving them in his jeans pocket.

“No good morning for me, then?” Michael calls from where he’s behind them. Luke had promised to himself that he wasn’t going to get dragged into Michael’s childish game. He’s not that person, he’s the calm one and he’s going to remain the calm one. So instead of coming up with a snarky comeback, Luke stops walking and turns around to face Michael with a huge grin.

“Good morning, Michael! I hope you have a lovely, beautiful day.” Luke says with that huge smile of his that he’s certain looks real creepy with the tone he’s using, but he doesn’t care. He’s the nice person, he said good morning and now he’s moving on. Michael stays quiet as they keep walking to their class and Luke and Calum won’t stop talking about their favorite bands, that’s the first thing they bonded over.

Calum told Luke he thought his YouTube covers were ‘so fucking cool!’ and that his taste in music was ‘totally brilliant’. They spent about four hours just talking about all their favorite bands and songs that day. That’s when Luke had learned that Calum shares that same passion for music that Luke does. He had also learned that much like him, Calum plays the guitar. It made Luke really happy, to finally find someone who understands him like that. But then Michael came along and ruined everything.

Sure, Michael also plays the guitar, and sure before they actually met Luke would always think that Michael was pretty cool. He’s got that vibe, he always seems to be so confident and he seems so strong and untouchable, like nothing and no one could get him. And his taste in music, Luke discovered, is also similar to Luke and Calum’s and he, also, plays the guitar. So yes, Luke was always confused as to why Michael hates him so much, they could’ve gotten along so well.

Luke spends a lot of time thinking about Michael. He doesn’t know why it bothers him so much that Michael doesn’t like him, maybe it’s because no one’s ever disliked Luke with such passion or maybe it’s because Luke can’t stand knowing that someone does dislike him, but it just bothers him. Constantly. There’s not one day he doesn’t spend trying to figure it out or trying to get Michael to stop hating him.

Calum claims he has no idea why Michael had made it his life mission to annoy the hell out of Luke. According to Calum, Michael only pretends to be this cool person and he’s actually pretty ‘soft’ once you get to know him, but Luke has a hard time believing that when all Michael ever does is throw things at the back of his head in class or shout ‘Luke Hemmings sucks!’ in the hallway or in the middle of the cafeteria.

But Luke refuses to give up, he’ll get Michael to like him one day, he has to.

“Luke?” Calum whispers right by Luke’s ear, startling him so much he gasps and his pen slips out of his fingers and rolls to the ground, making a loud noise that makes the entire class turn their heads back to look at him. His cheeks redden immediately and he looks up at their math teacher, giving him a disapproving look.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. But I called you like four times!” Calum whisper-yells, looking around, trying to make sure they’re not drawing any more unnecessary attention to themselves. Luke simple rolls his eyes and bends down to get his pen from the floor. When he sits back up, he’s greeted with a slap to the back of his head. He doesn’t need to turn around to know it’s Michael. Luke doesn’t say anything, but he hears Calum scolding Michael in a low voice, telling him to knock it off.

“Anyway, I was gonna ask you something,” Calum turns back to his and Luke’s table, looking at Luke again. “Sorry about him, by the way.” He adds, reaching up and squeezing Luke’s shoulder.

“It’s okay it’s not your fault,” Luke shrugs, smiling softly at Calum. He doesn’t want him to feel guilty for Michael’s behavior, he’s not his parent. “What were you gonna ask me?”

“Oh, right! So I was thinking, you know how much I love your covers, yeah?” he doesn’t pause or give Luke time to answer so he nods, letting Calum keep talking. “So I thought ‘hey, maybe Luke and I could cover a song together!’ but then I had an even better idea,” this time he does stop. He examines Luke’s expression before looking around again, scanning the classroom and making sure no one, including their teacher isn’t listening.

“My idea is to start a band! Don’t say no just yet, think about it for a second. You and I can play the guitar and sing, so can Michael. This could totally work, we’ll just find a really good drummer and make this happen!” Calum’s voice is now full with excitement and determination and it’s rubbing off on Luke, he likes the idea. They can start with a few covers and see how it goes. But then Luke remembers that Calum wants Michael too, which isn’t surprising, but Luke’s still concerned.

“Michael, though?” Luke asks quietly, furrowing his eyebrows. He knows that Michael won’t ever agree to this, he’ll never be in a band with Luke, he dislikes him too much. Calum chews at his bottom lip while tapping his pencil on the table like he’s thinking. When he’s done he turns back to look glace and Michael and then back to Luke.

“We’re gonna have to manage. I know it’s never your fault, but just keep being your patient self and I think we’ll be alright, yeah?” Calum whispers with a hopeful smile and Luke can’t bring himself to say no to that face. How could he let Calum down like that?

The rest of math class goes by smoothly. No stupid pranks on Michael’s side and no band conversations on Calum’s. Luke spends the entire time quietly staring down at his notebook, trying to think this whole band idea through. No, it isn’t such a big deal since it’s just a stupid band, a lame, childish dream he and his friend are trying to chase. But he can’t help but crave it. Music is his biggest passion, his favorite thing, it had been his dream since he can remember himself. So why not? Why not try and make that happen?

At lunch, Luke sits with Calum and the very unhappy Michael. Luke and Calum walk together and talk about nothing in particular, while Michael drags behind them, sighing dramatically and rolling his eyes every couple of minutes. When they finally reach the cafeteria and get themselves something to eat, they sit at their usual table. When Calum clears his throat and puts down his Coke can Luke knows what’s about to happen and he’s already preparing himself.

“So, Mikey,” he starts, giving Luke a stern look that screams ‘stay quiet and let me handle this’ and Luke is more than happy to comply. “I was thinking about what we talked about, uploading some covers on YouTube, remember?”

Michael puts down his phone to look up at Calum, eyebrows scrunched together as his eyes squint. “Yeah?”

“So I thought hey, why don’t we go for it? It seems to be working out pretty nicely for Luke,” Calum speaks quickly but Luke knows Michael wouldn’t miss the mention of Luke’s name. And he’s right because Michael’s eyes immediately dart to Luke, eyeing him suspiciously. But he stays quiet, letting Calum finish.

“My idea is to start a band. You, me and Luke, we can think about finding a drummer later, but I thought we could start with-“ he doesn’t get to finish that sentence because Michael starts laughing, cutting Calum off.

“Me and him? In a band, together?” Michael chuckles, pointing at Luke mockingly. Luke can feel his cheeks heat up and he looks over at Calum helplessly, hating the feeling of being on spot. He hates that Michael doesn’t like him, he just hates it.

“Michael, just think about it for a second! We need him. He sings, he plays the guitar, we could really use that,” Calum tries to reason with Michael but he just brushes him off with a wave of his hand.

Luke’s had enough, though. He pushes his chair back and gathers his thing in silence. Without saying anything to either of them he picks up his backpacks and his tray and walks away, just like that, leaving Calum and Michael staring after him.

***

Calum calls him that evening, at least six times, but Luke doesn’t feel like talking to him or anyone else, for that matter. He doesn’t leave his bad, lying on his back, staring at the white ceiling with his earphones buried deep in his ears, music blasting on full volume. He doesn’t talk to his parents or his brothers, he’s not in the mood. He wants to be alone.

It’s maddening, the fact that Luke has absolutely no idea what he did to make Michael despise him so much. He thinks it might be the fact that he became so close with Calum, maybe Michael’s jealous, maybe he wants his best friend all to himself, that’s not that weird. But would that make Michael hate him this much?

Luke spends about forty minutes just lying there, thinking this situation through. And then he gets an idea; he’s going to confront Michael. He gets so excited about it, so determined to make this work. He’s never aggressively confronted anyone before, he was always too nervous to speak up, but he’s not going to give up this time, he needs to talk to Michael.

He decides he isn’t even going to wait for school tomorrow. He grabs his phone and quietly leaves his room. It’s close to midnight so his parents are sound asleep by now while his brothers are out, they’re older so they don’t actually have to sneak out like Luke is right now. He walks slowly, careful not to breathe the wrong way and alert his parents.

When he’s finally out the door, he starts actually thinking this idea through. It’s almost midnight and he’s making his way to Michael Clifford’s house. Michael Clifford, the guy who despises him. What’s he gonna do, ring the bell and say ‘hi Michael’s mom, is Michael home? Could I come inside and see him at _fucking midnight_?’ Luke realizes what a terrible idea this is, but he also decides it’s far too late to back up now, he’s gonna do this, he’s gonna talk to Michael.

He only went to Michael’s house once, when it was pouring rain and his house was the closest one. Calum had to yell at Michael for a good ten minutes that they can’t let Luke run alone in the rain all the way to his house when Michael’s is literally right there.

Luke just stands there and stares at Michael’s house, looking it up and down, keeping a good distance so if someone actually went in or out of it they wouldn’t notice Luke. He realizes there’s a clear path from the side of the house to the backyard and he remembers that Michael’s room faces the yard. He doesn’t let himself think this idea through as his feet carry him straight to Michael’s house.

He tries not to make too much noise as he steps on the grass and makes his way to the backyard where he finds himself standing, frozen, looking up at Michael’s window. The light is off but he can see the TV flashing and he can vaguely hear music playing. He looks around himself helplessly, not sure how he’s going to catch Michael’s attention now that he’s actually here.

Just when he’s about to give up and call it a night he spots a small rock on the grass and he decides it’d be a great idea to throw it at Michael’s window at midnight. Isn’t throwing rocks at someone’s window at midnight just a brilliant idea?

His aim was never too good, so he decides to throw the rock gently, not wanting to end up hitting someone else’s window and waking them up, alarming the whole neighborhood and making sure everyone knows Luke Hemmings is stupid enough to throw rocks at the wrong window in the middle of the night. He squints and his tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth as he targets Michael’s window, letting go of the stone and letting it fly in that direction. Surprisingly enough, the rock lands exactly on Michael’s window, making a small tapping sound.

He waits a couple of second, expecting Michael’s head to pop out of the window angrily. But instead nothing happens and Luke huffs. He picks up another rock, aiming at the window again and throwing it, harder this time. The noise this rock makes is a lot louder and Luke is pleased with himself. That is until he detects movement in Michael’s room and he realizes Michael did hear him this time. This whole thing doesn’t seem like such a great idea to Luke anymore. But it’s too late to run because Michael’s opening his window and he’d definitely see Luke whether he ran or not, so he stays, pulling on a brave face and waiting for Michael to spot him and starts yelling.

There is no yelling or shouting though, Michael sticks his head out the window and looks around until he notices Luke, standing there, shivering in the dark. Michael doesn’t say anything, he just keeps blinking at Luke, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Michael, I-“ Luke doesn’t get to finish that sentence because Michael just starts laughing hysterically, something Luke certainly did not expect him to do. He expected Michael to yell at him or maybe throw something back at him, or maybe wake up his parents and tell him this crazy person is throwing rocks at his window, but he just laughs.

“Did you really just throw stones at my fucking window?” Michael chokes out, wiping under his eyes because apparently he laughed so much at Luke’s stupid behavior he started crying. Luke’s cheeks turn an embarrassing shade of red and he can feel his entire face heat up. He’s so thankful it’s almost completely dark out here.

“I’m s-sorry. I wanted to talk and-I don’t know, I just need to talk.” Luke explains. It isn’t even a real explanation, he feels like a complete moron. Why didn’t he just call Michael? Why didn’t he just wait for school the following day? He had to throw damn stones at his house like a complete moron.

“Well if you came all the way here…” Michael’s lets his voice trail off. Is Luke saying what he thinks he’s saying?

“Meet me at the door, my parents are out so you can come in like a normal person,” Michael chuckles and Luke is just about to start walking to the front of Michael’s house when Michael sticks his head back out.

“Or maybe you’d rather climb up here like the Romeo you are,” Michael adds and Luke is honestly considering digging himself a hole right here in Michael’s backyard. He’s such a fucking embarrassment, he’s sure the whole school is going to hear about this on Monday. He can already see Calum’s face.

“I know I called you Romeo back there, but if I’m being one hundred percent honest, you’re more of a Juliette,” Michael greets him when he opens the door, before even letting Luke step in. He just wants to go inside, he’s cold and tired and he just wants to get this over with. So he rolls his eyes and pushes past Michael, finally entering his house.

“Seriously, you’re more of a princess than a prince. Not that they were a prince and a princess but…you know what I mean,” Michael keeps blabbing and Luke is honestly so fed up. He just wants to talk about what he came here for and then leave, cuddle up in bed and not think about Michael again until he has to see him on Monday.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a goddamn princess. Can we talk now?” Luke’s more than impatient. He’s never this aggressive, never so straight forward, but even his seemingly-never ending patience isn’t enough to handle Michael. He just wants to get it out of his system and get the hell out.

“Jeez, someone’s grumpy…” Michael murmurs, moving towards the stairs Luke knows lead to his room. “I should be angry here, you threw literal stones at my house,” Michael points out and Luke knows he’s right, but that’s not what Luke came here for, he’s trying to stay focused on what he wants to talk to Michael about.

They finally enter Michael’s room and Luke is so grateful. The lights are off and only the occasion flashing lights of the TV are lighting up the dim room while music’s playing softly. This is kind of a nice vibe, Luke has to admit. Plus, Michael’s room is warmer than the rest of the house, the heat must be on, and Luke is so happy. He was freezing his ass off out there.

When Luke sits down on the floor, back resting against the foot of Michael’s bed and his knees presses to his chest, Michael eyes him weirdly for a couple of seconds before simply shrugging and sitting down next to Luke, keeping a safe distance from him, though.

“So, I’m guessing there’s a reason you’re here in the middle of the night?” Michael asks, not looking at Luke. Instead, he plays with the hem of his shirt, not daring to look up and meet Luke’s eyes. And Luke can’t say he has anything against that because he’s feeling pretty shy and very self aware all of the sudden. He clears his throat, buying himself another split second to think about how he’s going to word this.

“Uh, so I wanted to ask you, after what happened today I-“ Luke tries and fails miserable to get it out, he’s so bad at confrontations.

“I just want to know why you hate me so much.” He spits it out, suddenly losing control over his own mouth. He wasn’t planning on saying it like that, so blunt and forward, but he couldn’t come up with anything better. Michael stays quiet, keeps blinking at the carpet, still messing with the fabric of his shirt.

“I know I’ve been…” Michael starts but immediately pauses, probably looking for the right way to continue that sentence. “Mean, I’ve been mean. I _am_ mean, but I’ve got my reasons. I’m mean to everyone, don’t take it personally,” He sounds defeated and Luke can’t help but feel so terribly bad for him. None of what he said is an excuse for his behavior, but Luke understands that there’s a pain in Michael’s voice.

“What about Calum?” Luke asks quietly, wanting so badly to reach out and touch Michael, just for comfort, but he restrains himself. Michael shrugs.

“Calum’s different, we’ve known each other since the womb, more or less,” Michael chuckles humorlessly, Luke always knew that Calum and Michael were close and knew each other for a really long time, but he didn’t think they were actually friends since they were born.

“So is that why you hate me, because Calum and I became friends?” Luke tries, he’s desperate to understand.

“I don’t hate you, Luke,” Michael shakes his head, dropping his hands to his lap and sighing. “I am a little jealous, though. But I don’t hate you. Calum loves you, so I can’t hate you.”

Luke doesn’t know what to say next. He pulls his knees as close to his chest as he possibly can, resting his chin on them and sighs, looking down at the floor. He didn’t expect the conversation to go this way, he was expecting yelling and shouting, maybe even fists flying. He wasn’t expecting a complete silence. They sit there like that for about twenty minutes before Michael clears his throat, startling Luke.

“Hey, Luke?”

“Yeah?” Luke lifts his head and looks at Michael, biting down on his lips nervously.

“Do you think it’s too late to change my mind about this whole band idea?” And finally, Michael meets Luke’s eyes. They’re not as dark as they usually seem to Luke, there’s a spark in them Luke hadn’t noticed before and something about it makes Luke’s stomach flip.

Luke shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips. “It’s definitely not too late.”

“My parents are gonna be gone until Sunday night,” Michael’s tongue swipes over his lips before he continues. “Do you want to stay over tonight, and maybe have Calum over for our first band practice tomorrow?” Luke nearly faints at that, he never would have imagined that Michael Clifford, _The_ Michael Clifford, would ever offer something like that.

Luke nods and grabs one of the two remotes that are resting, abandoned on Michael’s bed.

“Wanna play?” he lifts it up. “Rumor has it you like FIFA,”

Michael smiles and nods, grabbing the other remote. “You’re on.”


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me over a week i was super busy. but hey there it is!!!! i worked hard on it so i hope you'll like it :-)

After Luke had spent a whole night playing FIFA with Michael and just talking about everything and nothing at all, he realized how much he’s missed. How much  _they’ve_ missed. They could’ve been such great friends, yet they spent all this time hating each other for absolutely no reason.

When it’s almost six in the morning and they’re both starting to doze off in Michael’s bed, Michael tells Luke that he’s never told that to anyone and he doesn’t know why he chose Luke to be the first one to know, but he had always been dreaming about starting a band and having it actually succeed.

They had spent another hour just talking about how amazing it’d be if their band ever did become famous, even though it’s completely against the odds. Luke promises that he’s going to do everything in his power to make it work. But Michael simply chuckles and calls him ‘naïve, but cute’ for being so hopeful and making all these plans that are probably never gonna happen.

Luke is still determined to make it work.

The next day they call Calum and fill him in. He’s so excited it takes him less than ten minutes to pack his guitar and get to Michael’s house where they just play with the idea of the band. It takes a couple of months and a lot of work but eventually they decide on a name, 5 Seconds of Summer, and find an amazing drummer, Ashton Irwin, and the whole band idea finally kicks off.

The next three years are an absolute dream, everything just goes right for them. Their dream is actually coming true. They’re being signed to a record label and they start touring and they’re gaining fans like crazy, all of it just seems unreal to Luke.

And in the middle of all these incredible life-changing experiences, one night Michael and Luke find themselves alone in their London house. Michael suggests they’d go on a night swim in their pool and Luke doesn’t argue. Luke doesn’t know when or how it happens but they end up betting on who’s gonna be able to leave a better hickey on the other.

Luke finds himself pinned against the pool wall, a very wet and beautiful Michael pressed at his neck, sucking a huge mark into Luke’s soft skin. It doesn’t take long before they end up kissing and Luke is so confused, they both are, but they figure it out together.

Looking back, Luke realizes his hatred towards Michael might’ve also been affected by the fact that he suspected he liked him all along and it scared the living hell out of him, he was just a confused, inexperienced kid.

In no time, or so it seems, they’re releasing an album and launching their own tour and they’re already working on a second album. Luke finds himself in a different country every day, a different stage every night, a different hotel room, different languages and different fans, but the only constant thing in his life is his friends (and well, boyfriend). They keep him grounded, they keep him at home.

Luke’s never been happier.

***

_2015_

Luke can’t explain the feeling of performing on stage; it’s absolutely amazing. He’s so energetic and _alive_ even if he only had two hours of sleep the night before, even if he’s sick or just not in the mood. Going on stage makes him feel so much better.

The adrenaline burst and the excitement only lasts for a while though, he’s usually jumpy and happy for about an hour or two and then he collapses. His mood will just drop and he’ll become grumpy and irritable. That’s where Michael comes in. Michael’s the only one who knows how to take care of Luke when he’s like that.

He helps Luke to their shared hotel room, he helps him get rid of his clothes and into the shower. Michael mostly climbs into the shower with Luke, it makes Luke smile as Michael basically bathes him and lets Luke lean on him and whine in his ear until Michael decides it’s enough. Then, Michael helps Luke pull on some cozy sweats before they fall into bed together, exhausted but happy.

Michael makes Luke feel like home, no matter where they are in the world and no matter what bed they’re sleeping in, it feels like home to Luke as long as Michael’s by his side.

They’re performing in Las Vegas tonight, it had been such an exciting 24 hours for Luke; first his birthday (which he spent with Michael, of course), then they released their new single, which was a huge success, and now their show. Luke is exhausted, both mentally and physically, but it’s the good kind of exhaustion, he’s fucking happy.

“You good?” Michael nudges Luke’s shoulder with his own when Luke doesn’t say much during their car ride to the venue. Luke flashes him a small, tired smile before shrugging.

“Just a little bit tired,” he reaches down and threads his fingers with Michael’s, giving his hand a small squeeze. “You?”

“Never better.” Michael’s grin is so big and happy it reaches all the way to his eyes, they’re practically sparkling and Luke’s never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. Michael’s eyes fascinate Luke, they always have. It takes his breath away for a slight second second.

“What?” Michael chuckles, clearly hearing Luke’s gasp of air. And the way he’s just staring into Michael’s eyes isn’t too subtle either.

“Nothing, it’s just that. Uh, you’re, like, ridiculously pretty,” Luke breathes out, his voice barely above a whisper, he’s feeling so overwhelmed. Sometimes Michael has that effect on him, he literally takes his breath away. Luke shakes his head and chuckles, his cheeks immediately flashing an impressively dark shade of red. He tends to blurt out embarrassing things like that.

“Fuck, Luke. I love you.” Michael doesn’t even tease Luke, or make fun of him for being ‘the biggest sap I’ve ever met’. Instead, his teeth sink deep into his bottom lip and he looks at Luke like what he said totally shocked him, which is absurd because Luke never fails to remind Michael how fucking beautiful he is.

“I love you too, Mikey. So damn much…” Luke mumbles in response, shoving his face into Michael’s neck, planting small kisses to Michael’s soft, sensitive skin.

“Do you think they remember we’re here?” Calum says obnoxiously loudly, his voice startles Luke, he really did forget he and Ashton were sitting right behind them, hearing and seeing everything. It makes Luke blush again and he pushes his face further into Michael’s neck, his nose pressed against it.

“Shut up, Calum.” Michael hisses, wrapping a protective arm around Luke’s waist. It’s funny that he’s, physically, the largest one of them all, but in Michael’s arms he feels so small.

“ _Excuse me_ for not wanting you to make out right in front of my damn face!” Calum exclaims dramatically. Everyone in the car knows Calum really doesn’t care, he’s probably just bored and in the mood to embarrass the hell out of Luke and piss the fuck out of Michael. And it’s working perfectly for him because Luke’s cheeks are only getting redder and he can feel Michael’s body tense against his.

“Listen-“ Michael starts, raising his voice, but he doesn’t get a chance to finish that sentence because the car stills and the driver lets them know they’ve arrived at the venue. Calum is spared from what could have been an extremely painfully slow and gory death.

Michael holds Luke’s hand all the way into their dressing room, his thumb tracing slow, comforting circles into Luke’s warm skin, making him smile to himself. He remembers all the time he and Michael spend on bugging each other and being mean to each other, so much wasted time.

It’s as quiet as always in the dressing room. Before a show they all usually find their own corner of the room and mind their own business until they have to go on stage, especially today. They’re completely exhausted from being awake for so long and from the thrilling day they had and they need to reenergize before the concert begins. They need to go up there and be their usual, hyper selves.

Ashton lies down on the couch with his earphones, blasting his dangerously-loud rock music, tuning everything else out while Calum sits on the floor with his back against the wall, scrolling through his phone silently. Michael is looking for something in his bag. It always makes Luke feel lonely, he understands that they all need their quiet and their time alone, but he never knows what to do with himself and he’s tired and bothered and he just wants a hug and someone to whisper some comforting words in his ear.

By someone he definitely, 100% , means Michael.

“Mikey?” Luke’s voice cracks. He feels stupid, there’s no reason for him to be acting like this and he surely doesn’t need to bother Michael, but he’s feeling so weird and he needs his boyfriend to wrap his arms around him and hold him close, telling him it’s okay.

“Are you okay?” Michael immediately recognizes Luke’s tone. He drops his bag on the floor and turns to face Luke, stroking his shoulder.

“I’m tired and-I don’t even know,” Luke mutters, looking down at his own feet helplessly. “Can you just hug me for a minute?”

Instead of hugging Luke, Michael takes his hand, not saying a word, just pulling Luke behind him as they leave the dressing room. They walk down the hall and Luke is positive Michael has no clue where he’s going but he doesn’t say anything. Michael pushes a heavy, metal door open and a wave of fresh, cool air hits Luke’s face, pushing his hair back and making his burning-hot skin feel a little bit better.

Michael pulls Luke outside. They’re in a huge parking lot but it’s mostly empty, just a few stranded cars parking there, but it’s so quiet and deserted it makes Luke feel a little bit better, he just wants to be alone with Michael at the moment.

Michael sits down on the floor, tugging on Luke’s arm, wanting him to join him. So Luke does. He sits as close to Michael as he possibly can, wrapping both of his arms around Michael’s waist and resting his head on Michael’s shoulder. They sit there for God knows how long, just watching the sunset and holding each other, quietly whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears until security finds them and tells them they’re going on stage soon.

***

The show is amazing, Luke feels like himself again. He’s standing in his usual place on stage, both hands skillfully strumming his guitar while he sings into the microphone and flashes smiles to the crowd. He tells the crowd they’re amazing and how much he loves Las Vegas. All of them share a couple of stories from the last time they were here, like how they almost got married as a band because they were so bored and weren’t old enough for casinos or alcohol.

Everything is going as planned until Heartache on the Big Screen ends and Luke remembers it’s time for Wrapped around Your Finger. This whole day has been so emotional and weird for him and now when they start playing it he freezes for a second, just watching Michael play. He remembers when they wrote it. It was such a special day.

Especially after the day he had, the day _they_ had, this song hits close to home. His voice shakes when he sings and his hands are barely moving on his guitar, he’s grateful that Michael’s doing most of the guitar work.

“This song is really special to me, to all of us,” Luke explains to the crowd when the song’s over. “We wrote this song about the time before we thought any of this could happen, before we believed it’d be possible for us to become any more than a stupid, wannabe rock band. We’d practice in Ashton’s garage and posted funny covers on YouTube. We never imagined we’d become anything.” He takes a deep breath and scans the audience, his grin only getting wider.

“Thank you for making this possible!” he finishes and the crowd roars. It takes everything in him to keep himself from falling apart right there on stage, this is his dream. _Their_ dream. And it came true, it’s real, it’s theirs.

Luke looks to his right, expecting to find Michael waving and smiling at the crowd, but instead he’s looking at Luke. They grin at each other and Michael lifts his thumb up in Luke’s direction and winks.

“You did great.” He mouths right before Calum introduces Amnesia and the moment is over.

Luke is so happy.

***

When the concert is over they’re all running to their dressing room, screaming and shouting, the adrenaline getting the best of all of them.

“Michael! Come with me!” Luke yells all of the sudden, reaching out and grabbing Michael’s wrist, not giving him any time to respond before he starts running, not leaving Michael any other choice but to run with him.

They find the exit they used before the concert and push past the doors, finding themselves back in the abandoned parking lot.

“The past twenty four hours were so, so incredible. I’m so happy I get to share this with you.” Luke says before cupping Michael’s cheeks in both hands, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I love you.” He says before leaning down and sliding his lips across Michael’s, both of them sighing into each other’s mouths happily.

“I love you too.” Michael whispers when they break the kiss. Luke smiles at him.

“Lie down with me,” Luke says before dropping to the floor and lying on his back on the warm pavement. Michael just watches him for a second, probably thinking he’s gone insane. But eventually he shrugs and lies down right next to Luke, their shoulders brushing. They just watch the stars in silence, not saying anything, just enjoying each other’s company.

Somehow Luke’s hand finds itself in Michael’s and they tangle their legs together and Luke sighs in complete content. He loves Michael.

“Hey,” Michael croaks, squeezing Luke’s hand, making him roll his head to the side so he’s looking at Michael.

“What happened to you out there?” Luke shrugs.

“I remembered the day we wrote Wrapped Around Your Finger,” Luke explains, eyes not tearing away from Michael’s beautiful, green ones for a second. “So much has happened since. I feel like it’s been ten years.”

“I remember that day,” Michael says, eyebrows furrowing. Luke knows he’s thinking about it.

***

“UGH. My mind is blank, I can’t do this,” Michael drops the notebook he’s been holding, throwing his head back in frustration.

Luke and Michael had been trying to work on a new song for the past two and a half hours and they’re coming up empty, both of them completely unfocused.

“We’ve been working on this for so long,” Luke groans, stroking his temples. He can feel the headache forming, it’s a mean one.

“Hey,” Michael says all of the sudden, looking down at his own hands.

“Yeah?”

“I remembered something funny earlier,” Michael says before straightening up in his chair, spinning it so he’s facing Luke, a huge smirk on his face. “I remembered the day we became friends.”

Luke feels his face heat up, it was such an embarrassing day for him. Not his brightest moment.

“You showed up at my house, it was midnight,” Michael starts, slowly rolling his chair so he’s getting closer to Luke. “You didn’t think calling me would be a good idea, no, you thought throwing rocks at my window would be brilliant.” He chuckles, still not close enough to Luke to touch him, but close enough so Luke can see the little crinkles that always form under Michael’s eyes when he’s smiling or laughing.

“If I hadn’t stopped you, you would’ve probably climbed up my window too. You were so small and awkward, but you were brave enough to put me in my place and confront me for being a dick to you. I thought you were so fucking courageous.” Michael’s knee bumps into Luke’s, both of them staring into each other’s eyes. Michael’s still smiling, but it’s not a mocking smile anymore, it’s a genuine one and Luke’s absolutely mesmerized.

“We talked all night long. I remember telling you things I never told anyone. I don’t know how I knew even then, but I always saw you as someone I can trust. My best friend. And then we talked about being famous, about being a successful band. We were just kids, but we had such big plans. And look at us now.” Michael’s hand rests on Luke’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze when Luke doesn’t say anything.

“Fuck.” He squeaks out before leaning into Michael, crashing their lips together. Luke’s hand finds its way into Michael’s soft hair while Michael’s other hand grips the back of Luke’s neck, holding him close.

“Wait,” Luke breathlessly pushes Michael’s chest back. “Can you hand me the notebook? Quick!” Luke cries. Michael eyes him weirdly but doesn’t argue as he rolls his chair back, picking up the scattered notebook and pen off the floor and handing them to Luke.

He starts scribbling down the words, as fast as he can before he loses them. Michael just sits there quietly, looking at Luke in pure confusing and fascination.

“What are you doing?” he asks when Luke’s hand stops moving for just a second. He looks up from the page, meeting Michael’s curious eyes.

“Writing a song?” he snickers and Michael rolls his eyes.

“No shit, man!” he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, rolling his chair closer to Luke. “About what, though?”

Luke smiles and bites his bottom lip, letting the pen drop on the notebook with a small thud.

“You.”

***

“I can’t believe we literally wrote a song about you throwing actual rocks at my damn window,” Michael chuckles and shakes his head like he really can’t believe that. But Luke rolls his eyes and elbows Michael’s side.

“It isn’t about me throwing rocks at your window, genius. It’s about the beginning of us. The beginning of our friendship, the beginning of our band,” Luke explains, shifting closer to Michael.

“The beginning of us.” He repeats and a small smile plays on Michael’s lips. He closes the distance between them and slowly slides his lips with Luke’s. It’s gentle and full of meaning.

“The sappiest sap ever,” Michael laughs, kissing the tip of Luke’s nose. “My sappiest sap, though.” He growls and Luke’s heart feels like it might explode in his chest. Michael will never cease to have this effect on him.

“I want you so bad,” Luke whispers even though there’s really no need to because it’s just the two of them out there, but it feels so intimate and private, it only feels right to whisper it like it’s a secret.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Michael says, his eyes dark as he gets up to his feet, pulling Luke up with him.

They find two of their security guards wandering around, probably looking for them. They apologize and ask them to take them back to the hotel. The car ride is silent and full of tension, Luke wants Michael and Michael wants Luke. It takes everything in Luke not to jump Michael in the backseat.

They practically sprint out of the car and into the elevator, impatiently clicking the button until it finally shows and takes them up to their floor. They kiss and stumble all the way to their room, Michael having trouble swiping the card and unlocking the door. He gets it eventually, and they waste no time in ridding themselves of their clothes and shoes and falling into bed together.

“C’mon I don’t need a lot of prepping, hurry,” Luke rushes Michael as he rummages through his bag in the darkness, trying to locate the half-empty bottle of lube. Luke is impatient and so turned on and he doesn’t even need that much prepping since Michael fucked him in the shower that very morning.

Michael makes a happy noise as he finds the lube, not wasting any time in climbing back to bed and settling between Luke’s spread legs. He squirts some lube onto his fingers and rubs them together before placing his free hand on Luke’s thigh, holding him down. He presses a finger to Luke’s hole and nearly audibly gasps when his finger slides in so easily.

“Oh my God.” Luke pants, already fucking himself down Michael’s finger, meeting it halfway. Michael leans down and plants wet kisses all over Luke’s thighs while pressing another finger into it.

In no time Michael’s got three finger pumping in and out of Luke, and he’s squirming and moaning, begging Michael to replace his fingers with his cock already. So Michael pumps his fingers in and out of Luke a few more times, for good measure, before pulling them out and looking around for the abandoned bottle of lube.

“You’re so hot, Mikey. So, so, hot.” Luke murmurs, eyes never leaving Michael’s face. He loves Michael’s lips, they’re so pink and they always look so kissable.

“Kiss me?” Luke means for it to be a question but it comes out as more of a plead and it catches Michael’s attention. The hand that’s pumping his cock halts and he looks down at Luke.

“Fuck, yeah, yeah. Always,” he mumbles incoherently as he leans down to kiss Luke. Michael’s tongue pushes between Luke’s already half-parted lips and Luke moans into Michael’s mouth. He’s so turned on he doesn’t even realize he’s grinding himself up against Michael’s body, needing some friction.

“Wait,” Michael stops all of the sudden, lifting himself up and off the bed. Luke’s starting to get impatient. He wants Michael, he wants him now, he wants him to never leave Luke’s side. Luke needs to just always be touching him.

When Michael’s back he waves something around and it takes Luke a couple of seconds to figure what it is in the dark room. But then he realizes it’s the flower crown Michael made him wear for his birthday yesterday.

“I really want to fuck you while you’re wearing this,” Michael says, sitting down next to Luke’s head. “Can I?”

“Oh God, yeah. Yes, yes. That’s so hot.” Luke says, twisting the metal ring that’s decorating the side of his bottom lip. Michael smiles and leans down, placing the flower crown at the top of Luke’s head before kissing the top of his nose.

“Fucking beautiful.” Michael mutters before moving back to sit between Luke’s legs, spreading some more lube onto his hard cock.

“Okay?” Michael asks, waiting for Luke’s approval before moving on. Luke nods and Michael can’t help but follow the flower crown’s movement on his head. He snaps himself out of it and lines himself up before slowly pushing inside of Luke, who’s growing impatient under him. He pushes all the way in and then stops and examines Luke’s face.

“M-move. Please, Mikey, please, fuck me.” Luke knows he’s begging for something Michael isn’t even preventing from him but he’s so turned on his brain isn’t even working.

And Michael really isn’t in any position to not give Luke what he wants, so he pulls out almost completely before slamming right back into him, not even taking their time building a pace. Luke fucks himself back and meets Michael’s quick thrusts halfway, both of them moaning each other’s names.

“Harder, Mikey, please. Fuck me harder,” Luke whimpers and Michael just swears and moves one of his hands up to grip the headboard, moving Luke’s hips just a bit before snapping right back into him, finding Luke’s sweet spot. He’s seeing stars.

Michael uses the headboard for support as he pounds into Luke mercilessly, both of them breathing heavily. Luke feels the familiar knot in his stomach and his finger dig even further into Michael’s back.

“Are you gonna come for me, princess?” Michael purrs in Luke’s ear before biting on the lobe gently. That’s Luke’s favorite nickname Michael calls him, it’s what he called him the day they made up.

“C’mon, come for me.” Michael says, pushing his face into Luke’s neck, sucking on it. And just like that, Luke falls apart under Michael, his muscles clenching, fingernails digging holes in Michael’s soft, fair skin.

The noises Luke makes and just seeing him lose control like that for Michael is enough to push him over the edge as he bites down on Luke’s shoulder, hard, his thrusts getting slower and sloppier until he stops completely.

They stay still for what feels like hours, both of them exhausted but more than pleased, until Michael finally pulls out of Luke, coaxing a whiny little noise from him.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up, princess.” Michael says, reaching down and helping Luke up. He lets him lean on him as they walk to the bathroom. Luke’s eyes are half closed and he feels sleepy and tired.

Michael fills up the bath and turns around to look at Luke as it fills up.

“I love you, you know?” Michael says with a grin. Luke is half asleep but he doesn’t miss that. It makes his heart pound faster in his chest and a smile spreads across his lips.

“I love you too,” he says, stroking Michael’s bare thigh. “And I’m glad I threw rocks at your window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought here or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)! :-)


End file.
